Untitled
by Insane Sisters and a Cookie
Summary: YGO/MK x-over Anzu isn't what we think she is.She isn't from this time and now she must go back to her own time to fight. But what happens when VICTIM goes back in time? Will the Goddesses be able to stop it? Will the guys ever find out about Anzu?
1. Curiculum 00 Truth

IS&AC: We don't own Megami Kouhosei. We own the new charectors, names, and this plot line.   
Note:This is the first sister AKA A new dreamer. I will be writing until my sister wants to write in it. Please R&R.  
  
~Anzu's POV~  
  
I miss them. My parents sent me here to be safe, but who knows what might happen to me here. They had to send me here to be safe from VICTIM. I remember that day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A VICTIM attack. My family knew that this was the one that they wouldn't be safe from.   
  
"We have to get her out of here," my father said. I got most of my looks from him, my face, my eyes, and my nose.  
  
"Yes, I know we must," my mother said. I got my mother's hair. I was livingh on GOA with my parents and they knew an attack was cominh.  
  
"We'll send her to the past," my father said.  
  
"It is the only way," my mother said. I was led down the hall of GOA to a room that had a big door in the middle. My father started the machine and shoved me in it. I woke up in the middle of the forest. I ran to the nearest city I could find. It worked. I had went back in time. I was safe, but I missed my parents.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I was sitting outside in the sunshine. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and I was out in my adoptive families front yard. Yugi and the guys were there. I smiled. They were so carefree.   
  
"Why don't we go do something?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
"Sure! What do you want to do?" I asked.  
  
"Why don't we go to the Game Shop?" Yugi suggested. We all agreed and headed there. We were half the way there when a man approached us. The stench of alcohol was very strong.  
  
"Hey there baby. Why don't you leave these wimps and come with me?" the man said looking at me. I backed away.   
  
"Leave her alone," Yugi said. Yami began to take over, but before he could the man had sent Yugi flying. Honda and Jonuchi were no match for him either. He flipped them away. No one could get up. He reached out for me. I backed away. "Come here." He grabbed me.  
  
"Let me go!" I screamed. Somehow he fell to the ground. That's when I felt it, the surge of power. The guys all dropped their mouths open. /I have EX!/ They backed away from me. I took off in the opposie direction. I got home and ran up to my room. I staid there until my 'mother' called for me. I walked into the livingroom and saw two men standing there.  
  
"These men wish to talk with you, Anzu," my 'mother' said.  
  
"Miss Anzu, do you relize who your parents really are?" one of the men asked.  
  
I nodded. "They are, or were, two of the Goddess pilots," I said calmly.  
  
"Good. You know where you are from. We want to take you to GOA. We want to train you to become a pilot," the other man said. "We are taking you now."  
  
I backed away, but he grabbed me. We disappeared from that world. I didn't know if I would ever see my friends again. 


	2. Cirriculum 01 Beginings

IS&AC: We're finally writing again. This is AND, one of your authors, speaking. I am in a bit of a depression. One of my friends died recently. She was only 13 and I will miss her horribly. Please don't shed any tears for me. I am getting over it. Now on with the fic. I know part of this won't make since but let's say when Anzu went through the time warp her body aged greatly, like she was 6 when she went in and 10 when she came out. You'll see what I mean. R&R  
{GOA}  
The introductory ceremony had finished and all of the canidates were going to their rooms.(hope you have seen this episode) zero and the others arrived at their room. They went inside and readied to go to sleep when the door opened and a girl with short brown hair was standing in the doorway. The guys looked at her oddly.  
  
"You must be lost. This is the pilot dorms. You are looking for the repairer dorms," Clay said. "I'll show you the way there."  
  
The girl shook her head. "I am where I belong," she said as she held up her wrist. "I am pilot canidate number 90, Mazaki Anzu."   
  
The guys looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Well, all of them but Hiead. He just looked at her.  
  
"You'll never survive the first live test," he said. Anzu's turned her head to glare at him. "You are nothing but a pathetic girl." That was all Anzu needed to hear. She moved quickly toward him and gave him a nice left hook. He fell to the floor in shock.   
  
"Do not call me pathetic," she said with an erie and dangerous calm. She found her bed and was settled for the night.  
  
{First Live Test}  
  
"Canidate 90, you're up," Instructor Azuma said to Anzu. Hiead smirked he stayed behind just to see how good this girl was. Little did they know who was coming toward them. The door opened but was noticed by no one. A woman was standing in the room watching the test as well. "Start test now."  
  
Anzu's test was over in a few minutes. She had destroyed all of the VICTIMS without an injury.   
  
"That was a very good run," the woman said. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. The all gasped and saluted her. In front of them was none other than Teela Natees, pilot 01. "That was very well young lady. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Mazaki An. . . " Anzu started.  
  
"Mazaki!?" Teela yelled. She looked at the girl with wide eyes and gulped.  
  
"Yes," Anzu said looking at the woman.   
  
"Your parents were two of the best pilots that ever lived. Nikori Mazaki was a headstrong warrior. Your mother, Telina, was my older sister. Telina Natees. I watched her die. She was the previous pilot of my Engrid," Teela said.  
  
"What?" Anzu questioned. She was justed about hit in the head by Azuma. Teela waved him off from her.  
  
"Your mother was my sister. I watched the battle in which she died. I was a canidate when a fierce VICTIM strike came. You had already been sent through time and it seems to have some affect on your age. If I am correct you should only be 11 now. Anyways, I, along with the other canidates were needed in the fight. A VICTIM attacked her head on. Her last words were 'she will be back sister. Watch my little girl for me.' When we came back to GOA I recieved the news that my elder sister had died in the fight and I was to take her place. I have been fighting for her memory ever since," Teela told Anzu. Teela turned and left the room with a single tear in her eye.  
  
"YOUR MOTHER WAS TELINA NATEES MAZAKI!!" Instructor Azuma yelled. Anzu nodded in a slight response. "I want to see good things from you, 90, or you'll get it. Nikori and Telina were pilots at the same time I was. We were close. They made me promise to train you hard when you came to GOA. I will fufill their wishes." Anzu gulped and paled, as did all of the other pilots but Hiead, who was still shocked from hearing that she was the best pilots nice. 


	3. Cirriculum 02 Time

IS&AC: This is the second chapter tonight. I am so happy.  
AS:I should hope so. You just had a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough!  
AND:So I had a lot of sugar. Who cares?  
Assorted muses: WE DO!  
AND:*Sweatdrop* On with the fic.  
  
{Three years later}  
  
"Be careful, Zero," Kizna warned the boy before he entered his engrid.  
  
"I will," he replied. The same thing was happening with all of the repairers and pilots except for one pair. Hiead and Ikny. All of the pilots were launched out in space.  
  
"Where are they coming from, Erts?" Kitsueme asked him. Kitsueme was pilot number 04. He was tall and had dark brown hair and eyes. He was very strong and most of the repaires, when they were in training, like him in one way or another. The only girl who never had a crush on him was Mazaki Anzu. He had always wondered why.  
  
"From the south," was Erts's replie. All of the Goddesses headed in that direction. There they saw it, three VICTIM. They attacked the VICTIM, but something went wrong. The pilots had only one VICTIM left when they fired at it. The VICTIM evaded the attack. The attacks collided.  
  
"Zero!" Kizna screamed.  
  
"Are you ok, Kitsueme?" Marisha asked. Marisha was odd. Her hair was blue but if you look at it in a certain way it looks green. Her eyes were green. She was reserved, unlike her partner. They made a perfect team.  
  
"I'm fine," Zero said. Kizna sighed out in relief.  
  
"I'm well," Kitsueme replied.  
  
"Guys, look!" Anzu yelled. Everyone looked at the spot where the attacks collided. Fifty VICTIM appeared out of now where and were heading toward the spot when they disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?" Hiead said.  
  
"Where are they?" Anzu asked.  
  
"We have to follow them," Zero said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Zero," Anzu said.   
  
"Good luck," Tune told Erts.  
  
The Goddesses went to the spot and were thrown through some sort of portal. Zero was about to throw up when they came out of it. They heard screams. They looked around and saw people running from them.  
  
"What just happened?" Kitsueme asked.  
  
Anzu looked around. She had a bizzare feeling. Then she saw it. Her old school.  
  
/Yep. I'm back./ she thought. "We need to land," Anzu said.  
  
"Where?" Hiead asked.  
  
"There is a clearing over there," Anzu said leading the others to the clearing. They all came out of their engrids. Anzu was wearing a uniform almost identical to Teela's. She smiled every time she thought of her.  
  
"Where are we?" Zero asked.  
  
"I think we're in the past," Anzu said. the pilots all looked at her.  
  
"But, where?" Zero asked.  
  
"You're in Domino City," a voice said. A group of people were standing in front of tehm. Anzu went ridged and turned to look at the. A man with brown hair and piercing eyes was standing next to a boy no older than the pilots with silver hair and a golden ring hanging from his neck. Next to the was a tall blond haired boy. Next to him was a boy with dark hair. They were about the same height. Next to them was a small boy with blond and magenta(is that right?) spiked hair with a neklace that looked like an upside-down pyramid.   
  
"Who are you?" the oldest of the group asked.  
  
"Why does that concern you?" Kitsueme asked.  
  
"Answer me," the boy said.  
  
"Kitsueme, don't," Anzu warned.  
  
"What do you mean, Anzu?" he asked. Anzu winced. The entire group thgat was watching them looked at her.  
  
"Anzu?" the silver haired boy said.  
  
"You're still alive?" the dark haired boy asked. Anzu looked at them.  
  
"H-h-h-hai," Anzu replied.  
  
"ANZU!!!!! Where have you been?!" the boy with spiked hair asked.  
  
".... what the heck are you wearing?" the blond asked. Anzu glared at him.  
  
"Who's that, your boyfriend?" the dark haired boy asked looking at Hiead, who was the closest to her. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are those things?" the oldest asked looking up at the engrids.  
  
"My Yami wants to know the same thing," the silver haired boy said looking at the machines as well.  
  
"Anzu....is that guy your boyfriend or something??" Hiead asked looking at Honda.  
  
"Whoah!! We're in the past??" Zero said. Anzu just stood there. Her temper was raging.  
  
Yugi looked at her uniform. Yami looked at her in it to. ".................. holy," they said.  
  
"Yug's right. Check out Anzu guys," the blond said. The pilots all gave each other the same glance.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!" Anzu said as she ran at them. They all met with either her fist or foot. Hiead winced remembering when they had first met. He knew personally how much it hurt.  
  
"....It has appeared so zero......**ACHOO!!**.......oh no.....**ACHOO!!**......aleregies!! Pollen, I'm alergic to pollen!" Erts said answering Zero's question.  
  
".......Where's VICTIM??" Kitsueme asked. Anzu turned her attention back to the pilots.  
  
"I'll explain everything," Anzu said. "Guys, may I introduce Yugi Motou, Ryou Backura, Seto Kaiba, Honda Hiroto, and Jonouchi Katsuya." She pionted to eahc of the boys. "Guy's," she said turning toward Yugi and the gang," may I introduce Erts, Hiead, Kitsueme, and Zero." She pionted at each one seperately. "Now for my story. I wasn't born in this time. (Blah blah blah. You know her past and she went through training and became a pilot) That about sums it all up." The pilots had all fallen asleep. "Those are our engrids or, as we call them, Goddesses. This one is Minuaz Verdir." She pointed at the pure white goddess. "The others are Kitsume Ontaru, Buyinoval Beu, Mitsu Denshi, and Anzu Teruta." She pointed at each of them.  
  
"Which one is yours?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Anzu Teruta," she said. "We're going to need a place to stay until we can find VICTIM an find a way home."  
  
"I'll help you," Kaiba said. Anzu turned and looked at him.  
  
"Thanks," Anzu said. /What happened to him?/ she thought. Erts had gotten up and walked over to them sneezing. "So this is why you don't go near the relaxation room."  
  
"Don't started," he said. The other pilots got up and Anzu told them what was happening. They looked at Kaiba and nodded. Anzu looked at Erts. He understood what she wanted him to do. Erts extended his hand to Kaiba. Kaiba took it and shook hands. Erts had all the information he needed. He gave her an 'I'll tell you later' kind of look. they all left with Kaiba only after he promised to help hide their Goddesses. Anzu was home but was nervous of having to face her past. 


	4. Cirriculum 03 Past

AND:Gomen for not updating. I've been busy.  
AS:So have I.  
AND:We would like to remind you to REVIEW or else.  
AS:Or else what?  
AND:We'll sick my muse on them.  
AS:Who's your muse?  
AND:Yami Bakura  
AS:WHAT?!  
And:*sweatdrops* Let's get on with the fiction  
  
{Kaiba Masion}  
  
Everyone was sitting in a large room. Anzu was talking to Yugi and Jonouchi. They were still staring at her uniform. She gave them a glare and they looked away. Yami was confused about his aibou's behavior.  
  
/What's wrong, aibou?/ he asked Yugi.  
  
//One word, Anzu.// Yugi answered.  
  
/What do you mean?/ Yami asked Yugi.  
  
//You want to know, you take over and look at her uniform.// Yugi told him. Yami took over and looked at Anzu's uniform. She glared at him. He ignored it. Anzu brought her fist back and released it right into Yami's jaw. Yami backed down and gave Yugi controll.  
  
/I see what you mean./ Yami said in his soul room. He was rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Nice hit," Yugi said looking at her. He was rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Did I hit you?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Nope," Yugi replied.  
  
"Is he angry?" Anzu asked.  
  
"What do you mean? You hit him," Hiead said looking at her confused.  
  
"She didn't hit me directly. She hit Yami, the spirit that lives in the millenium puzzle. He isn't angry," Yugi told everyone.  
  
"Can I speak with you, Anzu?" Erts asked Anzu. Anzu nodded and they went outside.  
  
"What happened to Kaiba?" Anzu asked him.  
  
"Mokuba was sick about a month after you left. Yugi and the others helped take care of Mokuba. Kaiba was confused by their kindness toward his brother. He shed his cold exterior," Erts said.  
  
"Wow, I never thought it was possible," Anzu said. "We should go back inside."  
  
They went inside and Kiaba looked at them and smiled.(if you haven't figured it out, Kaiba is WAY OOC) He looked at all of the pilots and sighed.   
  
"You guys should try to fit in," Kaiba said. Anzu had an iudea of what was coming next. The pilots nodded. "You should go to school then."  
  
"What?!" Zero yelled.  
  
"You should go to school," Kaiba repeated.  
  
"No way," Kitsueme said.  
  
"Never," Hiead said.  
  
"We already went through school on GOA," Erts stated.  
  
"It's a good idea," Anzu said.  
  
"WHAT?!" her fellow pilots yelled. Anzu winced and sweatdropped.  
  
"It's a good idea. While in this time you can learn some stuff that they don't teach at GOA," Anzu explained.  
  
"Why?" Zero asked.  
  
"With knowledge we may be able to find something that can destroy VICTIM once and for all," she replied.  
  
"Good point," Erts stated. "I agree with Anzu."  
  
"Let's do it. I mean we have nothing to do until VICTIM attacks. We might as well," Kitsueme said.  
  
"Then that means we'll have to buy you new clothing," Bakura stated.  
  
"You can stay here," Kiaba said.  
  
"We shouldn't," Hiead said.  
  
"There is no other way," Anzu snapped at him. He backed away. Zero almost laughed before Anzu glared at him. They heard the sound of the door opening. Standing there was a 13 year old boy with long black hair. He looked at Kaiba and the others.  
  
"Hey, Yugi," the boy said.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba. It's been a long time," Yugi replied.  
  
"Your right. How are all of these people, Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Mokuba. You've grown since I last saw you," Anzu said.  
  
"Do I know you?" Mokuba asked looking at her in her uniform. The pilots all paled, as did Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm surprised you don't remember me. We met in the Duelest Kingdom," Anzu told him.  
  
"Anzu?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
"Hai," she answered.  
  
"What are you waering?" Mokuba asked. Anzu took in a sharp breath and released it slowly.  
  
"It's my uniform," Anzu replied. "Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure," Mokuba replied in a cheerful manner.  
  
"Could you go to 1616 Jen ave. and tell the people there that I need my clothing? Give them this," Anzu said handing him an earring.  
  
"I'll hurry," Mokuba said running out the door.  
  
"He's grown so much, Kaiba. I remember when I first met him in the Duelest Kingdom. It was evident that you two were related," Anzu said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked her. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"You're both headstrong," Anzu replied. "You remind me of what Teela told me about my father. In fact, you kinda look like the picture I found of my father."  
  
"What?" Kitsueme asked.  
  
"Here," Anzu said pulling out a small photo. It showed a man who looked identical to Kaiba with the small exception of his green eyes. Everyone lookede from the picture to Kaiba.  
  
"I think Kaiba may be your ancestor," Erts said. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Impossible," Kaiba and Anzu said looking at each other.  
  
'I have never seen her this worried.' Hiead thought. Anzu shook her head and walked away. Kiaba did the same thing but walked in the opposite direction. Everyone else looked at each other.  
  
'They are related.' they all thought.  
  
{The next day}  
  
Everyone was up bright and early. Anzu was wearing hr old clothing. It still fit her well. The boys were wearing eithre Kaiba or Mokuba's clothing. The boys looked so... so...(i couldn't think of anything to put in here. Just picture Hiead wearing something of Kaiba's. *Burst into laughter*) Anzu bit her tounge. She was starting to act like her old self again. They ate breakfast in silence. The engrids had been hidden in a warehouse near the school so the pilots could easily reach them if VICTIM was to attack during school. Erts was still sneezing like mad.   
  
"Kaiba, do you have any atihistimines?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Bathroom on the right," Kaiba told her. They were still upset knowing they were related. Anzu left and came back with two pills in her hand.   
  
"Take these," Anzu told him handing him the pills. Erts took them quickly. "It may take an hour before they kick in." Erts thanked them.  
  
"Let's get going," Kaiba said. They all headed toward the mall. Erts was sneezing all the way there. Zero was watching the scenery. Hiead looked like he was asleep. Kitsueme was watching Anzu. Anzu looked at Kitsueme.  
  
"What do you want?" Anzu asked him in a peeved off tone.  
  
"You were the only girl on GOA that didn't take any interest in me. Why?" he asked her. She sighed.  
  
"I already have someone I love, even if he is from this time," Anzu replied. Kaiba smirked knowing where this was going to end up. He turned on a hidden tape recorder that was in the limo.  
  
"Who is he?" Kitsueme asked.  
  
"You've met him. His name is Yugi Motou. I also like Yami," Anzu said. Kaiba held back an even bigger smirk. He stopped the recorder. He had great blackmail against Anzu. Kitsueme was shocked. He looked away from her. Hiead and Zero smirked. Erts just looked at them both and shook his head. They arrived at the mall a few minutes later. 


End file.
